


PPAP

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Happy Ending, M/M, PPAP, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: The only way to Jihoon's heart is this ridiculous song... Soonyoung thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so this was the result of my lowkey love for the PPAP song.
> 
> PPAP, goodness, it is so funny that everytime I hear it it just makes me laugh despite of it having no 'deep meaning'. (What is it with me and deep meaning gah) There is a pen and there's an apple and we've got an apple pen. Oh my God. HAHA.
> 
> Also, this fic has been made way before Jihoon did the PPAP thing. December 29, 2016 to be exact but I didnt want to publish it because I was thinking it would suck - it still probably sucks now but, it's significant? Idk what I'm talking about. Anyway. I hope you enjoy reading this poor excuse of a fic for SoonHoon purposes. This is getting too long. Byebee.

  
-

"What is your guilty pleasure?" Seokmin looked up from his phone and to his two hyungs who were busy arguing about something trivial; typical Soonyoung and Jihoon.

The two, then, stopped going all gangster on each other and whipped their heads up at Seokmin's spot in the dance studio. They both looked taken aback being asked a question like that all of a sudden and Seokmin had to stop himself from snickering.

Jihoon made a face, "Guilty pleasure? Who asked you that?"

Seokmin shrugged, eyes back on his phone. "Oh, internet friend."

Soonyoung scoffed, eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Internet friend? Who are you kidding, Seokmin."

Seokmin looked back up, shaking his head defensively and turning his phone screen for his hyungs to see that he was telling the truth.

Soonyoung walked closer to where Seok is at, Jihoon following behind him and they both squint their eyes at Seokmin's phone screen and nod.

"Okay, I believe you." Soonyoung said and squats down next to his dongsaeng. Jihoon didnt follow this time and continued to look down at them from where he was standing.  
Soonyoung pat the space beside him and Jihoon shook his head and scrunched his nose.

"Look, Jihoonie. If youre still butthurt about me sending you the whole lyrics of What Does the Fox Say, then I'm sorry. I'll never do that again," Soonyoung looked up at Jihoon, eyes pleading, "I'll send you lyrics of a different song next time."

Seokmin snickered and locked his phone before putting it in his pocket. So that's what they were arguing about?

"He did what?" Seokmin looked up at his Jihoon hyung who looked like he was ready to strangle Soonyoung until his boyfriend's eyes turned white.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "You heard him."

Seokmin glanced at Soonyoung and he didn't look sorry at all. "He texted me about songs that he didn't really like and Jihoon, as always, gets riled up -"

"I do not!"

"- about it and he sends me a whole paragraph of how most of the songs didnt have any meaning nowadays. Like how it's all about sex -"

"Okay, Soonyoung. You might want to shut up now."

" - and I was like, 'Not all songs are about sex' and he was like, 'Yeah? I need proof!' And I sent him the lyrics of What Does the Fox Say and he didn't reply. Hell, I wasn't able to sleep because I waited the whole night for a reply. If there's someone who should be upset here it should be me!" Soonyoung ended his speech pointing at his eyebags.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and kicked Soonyoung's knee. Soonyoung slapped his shin back.

Seokmin was already dying from laughter beside Soonyoung, "The whole lyrics? Like, including the  _sounds_?"

"Yeah, of course! It's part of the lyrics!" Soonyoung agreed strongly and suddenly put a hand over his chest in mock display of pain, "What hurts me the most though is I didn't copy and paste the lyrics from the internet. I took the time to type it and Jihoon does not even appreciate the effort!"

"Nobody told you to do that!"

Seokmin died again and Jihoon was growing a little bit irritated. Their dongsaeng wiped the corner of his eyes after and looked up at Jihoon. "But Jihoon-hyung, you like PPAP, right? I mean, the song's not exactly that meaningful either."

"I do not like PPAP!" Jihoon shouted, sounding all too defensive to be telling the truth.

"But I saw you laughing while watching it on youtube and you even recommended it to me."

Jihoon, again, like it's the most natural reaction to whatever Seokmin and Soonyoung did, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it was funny! Like," Jihoon gestured his hands wildly, "It's funny!"

"Hah! Speaking of guilty pleasures!" Soonyoung jabbed a finger at Jihoon's direction, "Gotcha!"

Soonyoung stood up from the floor and ran to where the speakers were and suddenly played the viral song. Jihoon narrowed his eyes at Soonyoung but couldnt help the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth as the beat started. 

The song was funny, Jihoon didnt even know why, but everything about it was funny. From the beat to the words, it was funny and every single time he heard it, it made him laugh. It didnt help that Soonyoung was getting all jivey about it. Seriously, this guy.

Soonyoung waggled his eyebrows in Jihoon's direction and Seokmin laughed, that dangerously, contagious laugh.

Jihoon bit down on his lower lip. He cannot laugh at this, hell-shit-no, because if he did, Soonyoung would never, ever shut up about it. But then, Soonyoung, being the shitstick that he is, proceeded to do a freestyle dancing to the song and that was the last straw. Jihoon was literally on the floor, together with Seokmin, and the whole dance studio was filled with laughter.

-

Hell week is a dangerous time, not only for your health (because staying up all night, forcing your brain to memorize things you'll forget the next day and excessive caffeine intake) but also for relationships. Jihoon dealt well with pressure and Soonyoung did, too, but it wasnt always like that. There'll come a time when it's too much and you just snap at everything and everyone, even people you love and people who are trying to understand you and that's exactly what they did - snapped and lashed out at each other. It was, in Soonyoung's opinion, a major fight. There was a lot of screaming and shouting, accusations of who puts up with who and careless mentions of break ups. God damn it. Soonyoung trembled and so did Jihoon, but neither spoke about that terrifying feeling creeping up their chest after mentioning a break up. Soonyoung rushed out the door and Jihoon stayed in their shared dorm room. They'll be fine, they know they will be, but for the mean time, they've got to cool their heads and talk when they would both make sense.

-  
It was the last day of hell week and Soonyoung was done with his last exam for the day. He was huddled in a corner of the dance studio, all pouty and sulky and Seokmin has had enough of looking at him with dark clouds all over him.

"Hyung, if you want to apologize to him, go apologize to Jihoon-hyung." Seokmin advised.

Soonyoung looked up at him from drawing circles on the floor and pouted, "But he's still mad at me. I know it."

"How do you know? Did you ask him?"

Soonyoung glared, "Do you think I want to die? Of course I didn't ask him. He'd dropkick my ass if I did, because obviously he's still mad. I went to our dorm room to pick up a  change of clothes and well, maybe talk to him, but alas, I was air or gas because he looked like this the whole time I was there -" Soonyoung did a bad impression of Jihoon's indifferent facial expression and Seokmin only shook his head.

"Seriously, hyung. You cant keep this up. I mean, how many days has it been since you talked?"

"Five," Soonyoung answered sulkily.

"At this rate, I think you guys might just break up."

At the mention of 'break up' Soonyoung perked up and glared at Seokmin. "No, you just did not!"

"Yeah, I did." Seokmin nodded.

"No, no, no, no! Fuck no! Nobody's breaking up with anybody! That's fucked up - that's no! Take that back!" Soonyoung was now panicking, his hands gripping his hair.

It was Seokmin's turn to roll his eyes. He just couldnt get how relationships and love worked but maybe, being the conscious party (yeah, because everyone who's in love sometimes cant think properly and they sometimes make bad decisions... But he's not the one to judge), he could knock some sense into his hyung.

"Look, if nobody starts talking, the situation will only get worse. One would assume that the other hates them - ehich you are doing right now - and doesn't want them anymore which would only result to, well, you know what." Seokmin explained, as if he's a love expert, credits to all the romantic movies he'd watched.

Soonyoung screamed and stood up. "But that's too much! I like Jihoon, shit, I love him so, so much and no, we will not break up! Seokmin, what are you talking about!?"

Seokmin nodded, "That's why, you've gotta stop this whole cold shoulder thing and just talk!"

"It's not that simple!" Soonyoung started pacing back and forth.

"Would you rather lose Jihoon-hyung or talk it out?"

"I dont know! What if he's still mad at me?"

"What if he's not?"

"Shit, Seokmin, I can't just say sorry after leaving him like that!"

Seokmin breathed in, "You didnt, you said you had to cool your head or you'll say more stupid things. So, you didnt. Just, hyung, you gotta make up. I dont think I could ever imagine you living without Jihoon-hyung and Jihoon-hyung living without you."

Soonyoung stopped pacing and squeezed his eyes shut, "I cant either. He's my everything."

"Okay, yeah, save that for later, please."

Soonyoung approached him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"Youre welcome." Seokmin smiled and hugged him back.

"And I know you just want to kick me out of your dorm room. Just say so, douchebag."

"What are you talking about?"

They pull away after a moment and Soonyoung suddenly perked up causing Seokmin to narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Whatever it is, dont drag me with you, please." Seokmin warned in advance but he knew that his hyung will involve him on his masterplan and he wouldnt be able to say no.

"I have an idea." Bingo. "You know how I'm always over the top and how it annoys Jihoon - but he secretly loves it -"

Seokmin held a hand up in front of his hyung's face, "If youre thinking about running around butt naked and screaming sorry on top of your lungs then let me tell you that it's not going to work and Jihoon hyung will definitely slap your face with a toilet seat. So, just, think of something else."

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "Where'd you get that crazy idea?"

"Uh, I've been around you for so long that I already think in advance."

Soonyoung pointed at Seokmin and swatted his hand away from his face, "Youre obviously much crazier than I am. Anyway, there's this thing from a movie that I've never seen before but I think it'll go well with me and my over the top-ness and I hope to God, this'd break the ice between the two of us."  
-

Jihoon wouldnt even deny it, he was sulking. It's the fifth day of hell week and he and Soonyoung hadnt even said a word to each other. Well, it's not entirely Jihoon's fault, if it were up to him, he would have said something and apologized first but the little shit decided that cooling off his head meant sleeping in someone else's dorm and separating for a while and that is not the way how things should be! He was just thankful that the little shit was safe and was with Seokmin and not starving himself. However, Jihoon couldnt help but think that maybe, just maybe, the reason why Soonyoung left was because he got tired and he realized that he didnt love Jihoon anymore; he didnt want Jihoon anymore. Sure, it was the first time they had a huge fight, but probably, the trivial ones, the fights that Jihoon would always start because of his shit temper and Soonyoung would patiently finish with a heart melting hug and an apology even though it wasn't his fault, has finally taken its toll on him and made him realize that he didn't want this relationship anymore. Maybe he's sick of it, sick of being the one always apologizing and understanding; sick of putting up with Jihoon, sick of everything.

Jihoon swallowed a sob but unfortunately, couldn't stop the tears that were now rolling down in his cheeks. Thank God, half of the class were now out of the classroom or they'd probably crowd him and ask him annoying questions. His friends, however, noticed him and his annoying sniffles.

"Jihoon-ah?" Jeonghan, the hyung he had wailed on to when everything had become too much for him, had pet his hair and Jihoon wasnt going to sob but it felt so comforting and at the same time his heart hurt so much.

Jihoon covered his face with both his hands. His Shua-hyung and Seungkwan had come to give him a hug.

"Jihoon," his Shua-hyung with his honey-voice that felt like a warm bed on a cold night made him sob more, "You will both be all right."

Seungkwan nodded against Jihoon's shoulder where he leaned his head, "Yes, hyung. Soonyoungie-hyung loves you more than he loves his dancing. You guys will be all right."

Jihoon sniffled and peeked from the gap of his fingers, "That's too much, Seungkwan-ah. Even I know my limits. That guy loves dancing more than he loves his life."

"My point - I dont know if you get it but that's exactly my point."

Jihoon cried again for no reason and his three friends rubbed his back to comfort him.

"I love him so much and this sounds cliche as fuck -"

Jihoon heard his Shua-hyung sigh beside him.

"- but I dont think I can live without him. Soonyoung is my everything - well, next to my family, that is - and I dont know what I would do without him. I don't want to lose him."

Nobody from his friends spoke or attempted to comfort him anymore, although they stayed huddled - like Baymax and Hiro's friends - in one spot of the room. They let Jihoon's sniffles and occasional "ugh-hu" fill the classroom. Pieces of advice would probably come later but for the meantime, they just wanted him to let it all out.

When it was over, and Jihoon almost soaked his own shirt with his tears and his snot, the group finally separated and wiped Jihoon's tears.

"I'm sorry, guys," Jihoon said in a small voice.

Jeonghan shook his head, "You know it's fine and we've said this before, we'll be here for you, no matter what."

"That's true. We'd wipe your snot, too." Seungkwan added and Jihoon smiled, smacking him in the chest.

"You're a shit friend, Seungkwan."

"Thanks, Jihoon-hyung. I know you love me with all of your heart."

Jihoon shook his head and his Shua-hyung pat his back, getting his attention. "So, what do you think is the best thing to do now, Jihoon?"

Jihoon looked up and pursed his lips, "I'm not sure. He probably hates me now."

Seungkwan made a face, "That's ridiculous. I can never imagine Soonyoung-hyung hating you."

Jeonghan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that impossible."

"But what if he does? Like, I'm a shit boyfriend and it wont be hard to do it... after everything I've done to him." Jihoon insisted, tears threatening to spill again.

"So what do you think is the best thing to do?" Joshua asked again.

"A-Apologize?" He never got used to saying sorry in the relationship and shit, it was so hard to just even say it or even just think about it.

_Kwon Soonyoung, you've spoiled me so much._

"Nice," Joshua clapped his hand. "Now, where do we find your boyfriend?"

"I have no idea," Jihoon said and he suddenly rushed to put his things in his bag, "but wherever he is, I'll look for him."

Jihoon grabbed his backpack, and he swore to God, he had never been this determined to look for someone in his life.

-

Turned out, Jihoon didn't have to because the ever ridiculous, annoying, over the top, lovable, Kwon fucking Soonyoung was right there, in the middle of the school grounds, holding what looked like two huge speakers in both of his arms. Seokmin who was standing near his car, trunk opened, shook his head in embarrassment and disbelief. Everyone was looking at them and wondering what they were doing but that didnt stop Soonyoung from doing what he wanted to do and playing what he had to play? 

Holy shit.

Jihoon felt the corners of his lips curl up to a smile and he knew it was not the right time to be smiling. He had some things to fix, but shit, Soonyoung. Shit.

 _I HAVE A PEN..._  
I HAVE AN APPLE..  
Ah!  
Apple Pen!

Soonyoung finally spotted him and he tried to lift his hand to wave (typical Kwon Soonyoung) but the speaker almost fell and he almost did, too, on his face. So, instead of waving, he just shouted Jihoon's name from the top of his lungs and glared at Seokmin which hurriedly did something on his phone, and then the loud, obnoxious but funny song's volume had been turned down.

"Jihoon-ah!" Soonyoung shouted, "Before you throw your Yamaha keyboard at me or smash your guitar on my face, I'd like you to know that this idea isn't original - we got it from a movie, no plagiarism intended - and it's all Seokmin's fault. I could have written a song or choreographed something for you but there's no time and I repeat, it's all Seokmin's fault so you gotta do all those things to him instead of me. Anyways, I figured this might work because I remember you liking this song and loving the way I freestyled to it -"

Beside his ridiculous boyfriend was a betrayed Lee Seokmin who eyed Jihoon and mouthed a: "I DID NOT DO ANYTHING. IT'S ALL HIS IDEA!"

" - and I dont know if this makes any sense: me, carrying speakers because I had no boombox and also so I could copy that movie I've never seen with zero accuracy and playing a song that you secretly like so you'd forgive me for not talking to you and leaving you alone in our dorm room. I dont know if this makes any sense, I really dont, but this does," Soonyoung heaved a breath and again, from the top of his lungs, he shouted: "I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH, LEE JIHOON! FORGIVE ME FOR RUNNING AWAY AND LEAVING AND NOT TALKING TO YOU. I LOVE YOU, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME. PLEASE LET'S NOT BREAK UP!"

 _I HAVE A PEN_  
I HAVE PINEAPPLE  
Ah!  
Pineapple pen

It's all ridiculous. The whole situation was ridiculous, even the song was ridiculous. Kwon Soonyoung trying to freestyle to the song whilst trying not to drop the speakers and shouting I LOVE YOU was ridiculous, Jihoon crying and smiling at the same time was ridiculous. He didnt know if any of it made sense but he saw Soonyoung and nah, he didnt really need to think about anything. Some things just did not need to make sense, just like the song playing as their background music.

 

Joshua pat his back and he didnt really need a go signal to go to Soonyoung because he'd do it anyway. He smiled and ran as fast as he could to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung was still shouting his I love you's, almost losing his voice but he stopped when he saw Jihoon running like there's no tomorrow to him. Jihoon stopped in front of him, just a step away and Soonyoung's smile disappeared.

"Jihoon?"

"Before I jump you and you fall to the ground, and kiss you senseless, I just want to say this and please let me say this, Soonyoung. Don't shush me, dont say it's okay, please just shut your fucking mouth, okay?"

Soonyoung nodded his head frantically. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Wait, shit, no, if youre going to break up with me, I'm not listening!"

Soonyoung panicked and put the speakers down. He crouched on the ground, hands covering his ears. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck..."

Jihoon crouched down, too, closing the distance between him and Soonyoung. He rested his forehead against his boyfriend's forehead, knees bumping and Jihoon thought it's ridiculous.

"I told you to hear me out, didnt I?" Jihoon asked, voice soft.

Soonyoung nodded, "Sorry, shit, yes, I did. But please tell me youre not breaking up with me. Please."

"Ssh," Jihoon kissed his forehead, "No, of course not. What made you think that?"

Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut, "Oh, okay, holy shit. Holy shit. I'm sorry for being paranoid. Oh, god. Okay, go. Speak. I won't interrupt."

Jihoon chuckled and kissed his forehead again. He let his lips linger on Soonyoung's forehead, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a shitty boyfriend, for making you put up with all of... me. I know it's not enough but I promise you, I'll try my best to be good for you just like how you're so good for me. I love you."

Soonyoung looked up as he reached for one of Jihoon's hands. It was one of those rare occasions, where Jihoon opened up his heart to him and Soonyoung didnt want to ruin the moment by saying something. So, he stood up and pulled Jihoon with him.

They looked in each other's eyes and yes, it all sounded cliche, like a fucking scene from a romantic movie, but Soonyoung guessed that's how it was when people were in love and he's in love... So...

Jihoon swiped his thumb on Soonyoung's cheek and smiled fondly, "People are clapping and whooping and I'm getting a little embarrassed. Should we get out of here?"

"Sure," Soonyoung looked around and caught Jihoon's friends clapping proudly and some of the strangers doing the same. He glanced at Seokmin who had a huge smile on his face. Soonyoung nodded to him and Seokmin gave him a two-thumbs up. Soonyoung winked and looked back at his lover whose cheeks were already pink.

"We have to get out here," Jihoon said.

"Yeah, okay, but before that," Soonyoung's hand snaked up from Jihoon's waist to his neck, "Let's give 'em what they want,"

It was too late for Jihoon to react because Soonyoung was now pulling him close as the chants around them got louder.

Jihoon breathed as a pair of plush lips touched his. Soonyoung kissed him, deep and loving and Jihoon could only sigh happily. Soonyoung was loving it, until Jihoon remembered one more thing and pulled away.

Soonyoung's brows furrowed, panic creeping into him again. God, this man. "J-Jihoon? What is it?"

"Jeez, babe, relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, I know. Just - what is it?"

Jihoon laughed, "Maybe, next time, dont blame Seokmin for all your bad ideas? That's such a shitty thing to do to a friend. Seriously."

Soonyoung sighed, "Ah, I really cant lie, can I?"

"No," Jihoon pecked his boyfriends lips, "You suck at lying."

"I dont know if that's a compliment or a hmph-"

It was Soonyoung's turn to be kissed sweetly and lovingly. After all, Jihoon was supposed to be the one to kiss him senseless, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you.


End file.
